Navidad y Canela
by harpohe1989
Summary: Un OS de navidad para estas fechas; Una conversacion entre Emma y Regina en una banca del parque, una rubia tomando literalmente su regalo...


_**Holaaaaa… se que debería de estar subiendo los últimos chap de mis historias, pero este OS se metió en mi cabeza y ya no pude sacarla hasta escribirla**_

 _ **Espero que la disfruten**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Navidad y Canela**

-Y cuando pienso que no puedo encontrarla más desagradable señorita Swan, descubro que tiene el horrible habito de fumar

Abrí los ojos asustada a la voz de la alcaldesa en mi espalda, y en un gesto rápido apague el cigarrillo contra la baranda más cercana

-Me asusto alcaldesa

Me gire para el enfrentamiento que se me venía, camino hacia mí con su largo abrigo de color negro cubierto por los suaves copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer minutos atrás. Se acomodó en un elegante gesto a mi lado, cruzo sus piernas y sin mover sus manos de los bolsillos volteo a verme molesta

-¿Así es como quiere disfrutar su navidad con mi hijo?

-Nuestro hijo Regina – le corregí tan solo para fastidiarla

Ignore la mirada de odio que me envió y como acomodo la vista hacia la playa. Aproveche el gesto para verla con calma… ¡maldición, amaba ver a esa mujer! No me importaba que fuera algo así como mi abuelastra, mi jefa, la villana del cuento de hadas de mis padres… para mí era solo Regina Mills, sin ningún otro título, quizás el de Sra. Swan, pero eso era soñar mucho y un futuro muy muy lejano

-¿Debo de preocuparme por la muerte inminente de las pocas neuronas que le van dejando ese horrible habito que carga?

-¿Qué?

-Me está mirando con cara de idiota Swan

Asustada enderece la vista al frente y me removí incomoda

-Fumo solo de vez en cuando alcaldesa – le aclare con rapidez – y para su paz mental, Henry no lo sabe y hare todo lo que pueda para que nunca lo sepa

-Eso espero Swan, ya suficiente con que sepa que su madre es una delincuente de poca monta

Sonreí a su ataque… definitivamente había algo mal en mí, si en lugar de ofenderme, me excitaba al punto de querer derribarla a besos en esta playa a riesgo de que me hiciera tragar una bola de fuego

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Swan?

-Nada, me quede solo pensando

-Permita dudar esa afirmación Sheriff…

Gire los ojos al comentario

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto antes de voltear a verme nuevamente – pensé que estaría junto a su encantadora familia y mi hijo celebrando la navidad, cantando un montón de ridículas canciones, asando malvavisco, tomando chocolate caliente y todas esas ñoñerías que de seguro nieves debe de amar

-Se acabó la canela… -levante la mano para mostrar la pequeña bolsa que traía conmigo

Levanto una ceja para demostrar que mi explicación no era suficiente

\- Siempre soñé con una Navidad en familia... cuando era pequeña solía imaginar cómo se sentía el calor de la chimenea, imaginaba una mamá horneando galletas y aquella música de fondo que amaba oír en los centros comerciales

-¿Cuándo cambio ese sueño?

\- Cuando me volví adulta - voltee a verla y lamí mis labios en un gesto nervioso - cuando me defraudó el sistema de adopción, cuando deje a Henry, cuando me rompieron el corazón... elija usted una opción señora alcaldesa

-Lo siento Emma

\- Me gusta cómo se escucha mi nombre en sus labios

Le di una suave sonrisa al verla sonrojarse

-No se acostumbre Swan, tómelo como mi regalo de Navidad

\- Lo tomó entonces

Ignore el ruido que salió de su boca antes de posar mis labios en los suyos, mis manos solas se movieron hacia sus mejillas en busca de contacto, suspire cuando la sentí responder sutilmente y me deje guiar a lo que ella me permitiera.

Sonreí de forma discreta cuando sentí sus manos pasar por mi chaqueta, sentí su lucha por no querer tocarme a pesar de estar respondiendo el beso, así que me acerque aún más a ella sin separar nuestros labios y baje mis manos hacia el interior de su chaqueta en busca de su calor y su cintura

-Swan...

Ignore su llamado y volví a besarla con más intensidad, esta vez sería yo quien guiará, pase mis pulgares por sus laterales buscando su gemido para poder avanzar con mi lengua. Probé el suave sabor de sus labios, sabían a sidra, fuerte y dulce, igual que ella.

El aire se hizo necesario, al igual que el golpe de realidad al que debía de enfrentarme por mi atrevimiento

-Ha sido el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado en Navidad Regina - le susurre cerca aún sin abrir los ojos - no me odies aún más por este atrevimiento

-¿Cómo sueñas con la Navidad ahora Swan?

-Con mi propia familia... quiero a Marie y David, pero no logró sentirme del todo cómoda con ellos

Cerré con más fuerza los ojos cuando sentí la tela de sus guantes en mi mejilla

-La Navidad no es una fecha fácil, al comienzo es difícil, avasalladora, ruidosa y choca cada segundo del día con el deseo de paz que uno tiene

Sonreí a sus palabras y me deje guiar con sus caricias hasta poder reposar mi cara en su cuello y hundir mi nariz ahí

\- Pero se le aprende a querer, al final del día, cuando vez la felicidad que produce en los que amas y en ti

Suspire tras su silencio y haciendo gala de mi valentía me separe de ella lentamente

-Tu eres mi Navidad Regina - la mire de forma fija para que viera la sinceridad de mi declaración – eres quien me abruma y a la vez me encanta

-Emma…

-Eres con quien amaría pasar la noche buena, envolverte con mis brazos mientras Henry abre sus regalos – me confesé aprovechando el momento – quiero sentir la paz que me das mientras te tengo en mis brazos

-Para lograr eso no podríamos invitar a tus padres

-Les enviaremos una postal con una foto nuestra

Negó con la cabeza a mi genial solución y se colocó de pie sacudiendo de sus hombros

-Vaya a casa Swan… nuestro hijo no puede tomar su chocolate sin canela

Asentí a sus palabras y la observe marcharse sin que me dirigiera alguna palabra a mi declaración

-Genial Swan – gruñí a los minutos molesta – eres brillante

Refunfuñe y enojada comencé a sacudir mi mojada chaqueta camino a casa, no sé realmente que esperaba cuando me declare… supongo que las buenas respuestas solo ocurren en los cuentos de hada.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba maldiciendo, aun así camine por la calle de la mansión de Regina, mi vena masoquista me guio derechito hacia ella. Me faltaban un par de casas cuando a lo lejos vi correr a Henry hacia mi

-¡Hey enano! – lo abrace contra mi cuerpo en cuanto choco conmigo - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estas…?

-¡Mama fue a buscarme a casa de los abuelos! – Interrumpió mis preguntas entusiasmado – Dijo que pasaríamos el resto de la noche buena los tres juntos como familia

Levante la cabeza para confirmar que era Regina quien se acercaba a nosotros con una suave sonrisa

-¿Trajo la canela Swan?

Asentí idiotizada tratando de entender que había ocurrido, me deje guiar por las prisas de mi hijo hacia la mansión y con una alcaldesa ubicada a mi lado rozando con su mano la mía

-Tú también eres mi navidad Emma

Voltee a verla en el umbral de la puerta antes de revisar que Henry no nos veía

-¿Significa lo que creo que significa?

-Siempre tan elocuente Emma – giro los ojos a mi pregunta antes de dar un paso hacia mí – significa que esta será nuestra primera navidad… ya el tiempo dirá del resto de las celebraciones

-Puedo vivir con eso

Sonreí tras el suave beso que me dejo antes de entrar a casa y me detuve cuando estiro su mano para apuntarme

-Te vuelvo a ver con un cigarro en la boca y te arrancare la lengua Swan

-Puedes estar tranquila Regina – tome su mano amenazante y deje un beso sobre ella – a partir de hoy pretendo darle otros usos a mi lengua

Reí al verla sonrojada a la insinuación y corrí a buscar a Henry para jugar… Definitivamente esta sería la primera de muchas navidades en familia.

 _ **Espero que les gustara esta idea, no duden en dejar sus mensajes o sugerencia! Alegran mi dia**_

 _ **Amor… ya sabes como soy, y se q en el fondo amas todas mis torpezas aunque te saquen canas verdes y revienten tu hígado xD**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
